


perhaps all I need is you

by epiphanylies



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Timeline What Timeline, Tragic Romance, im a simp for L im sorry, this was supposed to be a one shot but i can't help myself, we hate on light yagami in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanylies/pseuds/epiphanylies
Summary: (y/n) travels to Tokyo to help the infamous detective L with the Kira investigation. buried feelings start to surface and tension rises as they work together to investigate Light Yagami and find out who Kira is once and for all.
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	perhaps all I need is you

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, this is my first death note fic so I hope the characterization isn't too off lmao. I really enjoyed L's character in the anime so I decided to write this about him cuz he deserves the world. I've only seen the anime so sorry if stuff is inaccurate!! please excuse any grammar/spelling errors and I hope you enjoy!! :^)

The Tokyo breeze was getting colder and colder as the winter only deepened. The death that usually came with fall -the leaves which fell, the animals that scurried underground- had not stopped once the snow began to fall. It seems death was around every corner, on every news channel; the threat of having a name and a face all too apparent. Kira had claimed countless lives at this point and he didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon. He was a merciless killer playing God that didn’t think twice about stealing the breath from someone’s lungs and the light from someone’s eyes. It was mass murder, not the order of the new world. Or at least, that’s what L thought.

(y/n) couldn’t help but agree with the detective who was known to have a distinctive sweet tooth and eye bags that never seemed to fade. They were eyes that she knew well. It had been a few years since she last heard from L. Years since she heard the grated, filtered voice through the phone. His words always carefully chosen, never fully revealing his true intentions. The case they worked on years ago was a brutal one. Death swept through Europe like the plague. That too, was a murderer trying to play God. A sick, twisted individual who believed the cards would always be in his favor. Much like Kira, (y/n) realized. 

While working on the case (y/n) and L grew closer. Him reaching out to her, showing her his face, letting her into his mind, letting her be a shoulder he slept on when he finally passed out after not sleeping for days. The way he looked at her made her neck flush and her hands shake. As if he saw through the armor she hid behind. She supposed every detective had one of those. Even a private investigator like her who had made quite the name for herself in the Western hemisphere of the world. 

Now, she was summoned to Japan by L to capture the newest and perhaps deadliest threat to the world. And the only suspect being the chief detective’s son: Light Yagami. (y/n) did quite a bit of research on him, resulting in nothing substantial. A handsome honor student with lots of friends. A young guy who dreams of becoming a detective himself. He seemed perfect. Now it was time to put that to the test. 

(y/n) stood in the small, cozy cafe that Light frequented. She stood before him in line and made sure not to look back at him too often. This had to go well, she had to do this for L. She was eager to work by his side again and wasn’t going to let it go to waste. Finally, the barista took her order. A regular chai tea. Nothing too fancy or simple. Inconspicuous. She paid with the change she had on her and went to wait for her drink, always accounting for Light’s presence. He still waited in line, a few people from the front. She picked up her drink and took a deep breath before walking past him. She let her ankle twist under her, the heel of her boot touching the ground, her hot drink escaping from her cup and landing on the front of Light Yagami’s shirt. She recovered and stood upright again, a pained expression on her face, tears in her eyes. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed as he winced from the steaming liquid seeping into his skin. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured, finally looking into her eyes. The patrons of the cafe stared at the two of them and she knew he wouldn’t want to be the center of attention for too long. 

“I’m really sorry. I’ve always been clumsy but this is truly another level for me,” She teased and a smooth smile fell on his face before he chuckled awkwardly. Forcefully. She assumed he thought his laugh would hide the dark look in his eyes. It didn’t. “Let me buy you a drink to make up for it. And I’ll pay whatever it costs to dry clean your shirt.” He simply nodded and the two waited together to order and pay. 

She insisted on sitting with him for a bit, wanting to truly apologize for her earlier accident. He agreed hesitantly and hid his fidgeting hands under the table as she sipped her newly made drink before her. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” He said, voice light and cheery. 

“No, I’m just here visiting an old friend. It’s a beautiful country, I think I could stay here forever,” She said happily.

“Well as someone who lives here, I’m flattered,” he blew on his cappuccino before taking a sip. “Oh, I didn’t realize, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Light Yagami.” She gave him a practiced alias and he smiled. If she looked closely, perhaps she would see the wheels in his head turning. The conversation flowed well and then finally, it was easy enough to bring up the man that everyone talked about these days.

“I heard a rumor that Kira lives in this part of Tokyo, do you think it’s true?” She asked, eyes wide and innocent.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. I guess it would make sense based on what the police are saying. Why? Are you scared?” He smirked teasingly at her and she sighed dreamily.    
  


“I’m not scared of Kira. In fact, I think I kind of agree with him,” She watched every muscle in his face to see if they would reveal something. Anything she could go off of. “I mean, this may be controversial, but is what he’s doing really such a bad thing? It’s not like he’s killing innocent people.” The words felt heavy as they left her mouth, the lies becoming harder to come to terms with. 

“I can see why people think that,”

“Well, what do you think?” She asked, trying not to seem too forceful. Trying to get him to slip up if only for a moment.

“Well, I think this Kira guy is pretty smart.”

The conversation moved away from Kira as lingering on it too long would raise red flags with someone as smart as Light. Soon after, (y/n) quickly excused herself with a fake phone call from the friend she was visiting in Tokyo. She said a cheerful goodbye to Light and one last teasing apology. He simply waved and watched her walk away into the flooded snowy streets.

\--------------------------------------

(y/n) knocked on the hotel room door four times before she heard a voice telling her to come in. She immediately knew it was L who spoke, the tone deep and tired, echoing of the walls. She entered the room swiftly, locking the door behind her. The hotel room was larger than expected with multiple rooms. Only a couple of lamps remained lit, and the contrast from the bright hallway to the dim room was staggering. She left her phone on the table by the door, remembering the rules from the last time she worked with the eccentric detective. She entered the main room where there were multiple screens and computers set up. And there he was. L sat in a chair before a computer, listening to every timid footstep she took. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands, leaning down and whispering in his ear. 

“Guess who?” 

“I know it’s you, (y/n). I was the one who invited you here,” He smiled softly and she chose to ignore the blush spreading on his face. He turned around in his chair and looked up to face her. His eyes were as deep and dark as ever, staring through her soul, whispering secrets only the two of them could know. She wondered if he felt it too.

“It’s been a while, L, I hope you’re doing well,”

“You can call me Ryuzaki here,” She couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows at the new alias, “ And I’d be doing better if you told me the results of your escapade today.” His voice dropped, serious, stoic. He was really drawing in this case already, she could tell. 

“Jeez, you don’t beat around the bush, do you?” She sat on the couch opposite his chair and crossed her legs, remaining the addicting eye contact with him as she spoke. “He was nice, cordial, agreeable. When I mentioned Kira, he showed no bias one way or another.”

“And?” He prompted.

“I don’t trust him. It seemed as if everything he said and did was calculated. As if he was worried whatever he said would catch up to him.”

“Do you think he’s Kira?”

“I can’t say for sure, obviously, but I think that an honor student pretty-boy who believes the world should be handed to him isn’t that far-fetched.”

“Thank you. Your opinion means a lot to me,”

“It does?”

“Of course (y/n). You were the best detective I worked with on that case in Europe.”

“Aw,  _ Ryuzaki _ , you sure do know how to flatter a woman,” She teased and he couldn’t help but smile at her words. Everything about her made him want to smile. “Well, you know, I’m in Japan for a while longer so I’ll help any way I can.”

“Thanks.”

“Have you been sleeping?” The question caught him off guard and he tilted his head, thinking of a response. 

“No,” was the best thing he could come up with. 

“No wonder you eat so much sugar, you need the energy,” She reasoned before choosing to lay on the couch, kicking her shoes off. It was a long day and the plush fabric felt heavenly. “The last train to my hotel left a while ago,” She looked into his eyes once again as he watched her, “Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Sure.” The reply was a happy surprise and she smirked. 

“You must really like me L.” 

“You’ll have to be gone early, the rest of the team will be here in the morning.” His words fell flat as he realized she was already sleeping. Her pretty eyes shut, eyelashes fluttering. Her chest moved up and down as her breathing deepened, and he couldn’t help but be entranced by the sight. Whatever happened, he knew he had to take down Kira, if not to win the game and protect himself, to protect her at least. To protect one of the only people that gave him kindness as if it was nothing, as if it was natural, while asking for nothing in return.


End file.
